


The Time King

by MiraculousFan25



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousFan25/pseuds/MiraculousFan25
Summary: Alim Kubdel (Alix's father) has discovered something special. It could be so special, it would cost him a lot.This is a very bad fanfic, don't read it.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shadow Moth's design is the same from my previous fanfic.

"Don't be bemused, it's just the news. The Louvre's curator, Mr. Kubdel, has found an ancient statue, which will be shown for the first time tomorrow..." Shadow Moth is standing in his lair, watching the news on a tablet, as Nadja Chamack is speaking. It's the middle of the night.

"An ancient statue? I remember what happened last time when an ancient statue was found. Who knows what could it be? There's only one way to find out." Shadow Moth says to himself.

Shadow Moth creates an Amok and puts it in the tablet. He creates a Sentimonster which resembles him, but is a ghost, both invisible and impossible to touch.

"Go there, my Sentimonster, and see what this statue is like."

The Sentimonster teleports and Shadow Moth watches what is in front of it on the tablet. The Sentimonster goes up to the statue and Shadow Moth looks at it.

"It's nothing special. In that case, let's destroy everything."

The Sentimonster goes around and destroys every artifact in the museum. There isn't a single guard because it's the middle of the night, and the security cameras can't notice it because it's one of it's powers. The Sentimonster teleports in the lair, and he takes the Amok away. 

"Let's see what tomorrow will bring." He says and makes his evil grin.

* * *

Alim walks into the Louvre alongside some reporters, celebrities (including Adrien), Alix, and the Mayor.

"What happened here?" Someone asks, as everyone notice the mess.

"I don't know." Alim says nervously.

"As you can see, all of the artifacts in the Louvre have been destroyed..." Nadja starts speaking on TV.

"Alim," André pulls Alim to the side "how could have you let this happen! All of the artifacts are destroyed" He starts talking louder.

"But, I don't know what happened."

"You're in charge, and you are the one to blame."

"But I didn't do anything."

"That's it. You're no longer the Louvre's curator. Someone will replace you."

"But..."

"No buts. You let this happen, and you will face the consequences. You are fired."

* * *

"Ah, I was right. This would help me! An innocent man accused for something he didn't do. I can feel him becoming more miserable every second!" Shadow Moth says and creates an Akuma and an Amok. "Fly away my loyal ones, and help me with my quest!"

* * *

Alim is sitting on a bench holding his scarf in his hands. The Akuma enters the scarf, and the Amok enters his glasses.

"Time King. I am Shadow Moth. You have been wrongly accused? Let me help you. I'm giving you the power to go back in time, how many times you want. To help you succeed, I'm giving you the Butler of Time. He will be entirely under your control. But, there's one thing I ask for. Bring me Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses!"

"Thank you sir for giving me a second chance. I will succeed, and you shall taste the sweet taste of! victory" Alim says as purple smoke covers his body.


	2. Chapter 2

The purple smoke disappears and The Time King appears out of it.

The Time King is more muscular than Alim. His hair is grey and like Gabriel's, but unlike Gabriel's, it splits in two at the back. He wears a golden crown on his head, and his skin is the same colour as his normal skin. His eyes have purple irises and he doesn't wear glasses. He wears a red-brown dress suit which is made from the same material as Hawk Moth's. Unlike Hawk Moth's, all parts of the suit are connected (the jacket, the shirt, the pants, and the shoes), like The Collector's, but it's noticeable where one part of the suit ends and and another begins, as well as the collar and the lapel. The shirt is completely buttoned and there aren't laces on his shoes.

In his right hand there is a tie of the same colour, and he puts it on, making it fuse with the rest of the suit.

The Time Butler is a giant Sentimonster which resembles a butler. His colour palette resembles The Time King's. The Time King is sitting on his head in a position for riding a horse.

"Good luck, Time King." Shadow Moth tells The Time King.

* * *

The Time Butler takes André holding him up. A cameraman is filming The Time King's statement.

"Ladybug, Cat Noir. If you don't show up, I will send the Mayor of Paris to the ice age!" 

Marinette's watching TV, while her parents are in the bakery.

"Time to transform! Tikki, Spots On!" She says and transforms.

* * *

Adrien runs away to transform.

"What are you going?" Plagg asks him.

"Hiding so I can transform."

"Oh no."

"Plagg, Claws Out!" Adrien transforms.

* * *

Cat Noir shows up a hits The Time Butler in the head with his staff. It shakes and André falls from his hand. Cat catches him.

"M'lady, you came!" Cat Noir says to Ladybug.

"C'mon, let's teach this king a lesson."

They attack him, but he teleports to Ancient Egypt and they fight there. He takes many different artifacts and brings them to the present. He then goes to Mediaeval France, and they do the same thing. They do that over and over again, going to different points in time when Ladybug uses her Lucky Charm.

"A cat pillow? What am I supposed to do with this?" She asks.

"Hurry up M'lady!"

"I have to go somewhere. I'll try to come back as fast as I can!"

She leaves and Cat keeps fighting The Time King


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I skipped the part in which Marinette takes the Miraculous, because I have no idea what actually whould happen.

Ladybug is running as she bumps into Alix.

"I'm sorry Ladybug." Alix says.

"It's okay. Alix Kubdel, here is the Miraculous of the Rabbit which grants the power of Evolution. You will use it for the greater good. Once the mission's over, you'll keep the Miraculous for yourself. Can I trust you?"

"This is so awesome! Yes, Ladybug, yes!"

Alix opens the box and Fluff comes out.

"Fluff, long time no see!"

"Long time no see Alix!"

"Fluff, Clockwise!" She transforms, and her transformation is the same as in Timetagger, she is just younger. "This is so awesome!"

"No let's go help Cat Noir."

* * *

(Basically, this might disappoint you, but I haven't got a single idea for the fight, and how it would go, so I'm going to skip it.)

* * *

"Pound it!" 

"Ladybug, Cat Noir, Bunnix. What happened to me?" 

"You were Akumatized by Hawk Moth." Ladybug says.

"But what about the destroyed artifacts?"

"It has been fixed." Cat Noir says.

"Thank you all."

"You're welcome. Bug Out." She says and they all leave.

* * *

"Ladybug, Cat Noir. You might have defeated me today, but I won't let that happen again. Soon I will defeat you, and you will be destroyed. Mwa ha ha ha ha." Shadow Moth says in his lair.

* * *

At the Louvre, Alim is showing off the Statue, and after he's done, André approaches him.

"Alim, I'm sorry for firing you. I didn't know it wasn't your fault."

"Thank you. As long as I have this job, I will be very happy."

* * *

Gabriel is talking to Emilie with his Hawk Moth voice.

"Ladybug, Cat Noir. You might have made new allies, but I have too. Soon, you will regret doing this, and I will be the happy one.


End file.
